Rise of the Frozen Tundra
by Jade Kyrine
Summary: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven have lived in her Ice Castle for 3 years, after the incident. What happens if they get brought to a certain somewhere, and meet certain people? Will love, hatred, or confusion happen? Elsax?, AnnaxKristoff, OlafxSnowflake, SvenxSora. Enjoy! (I only own the story line, Snowflake and Sora.
1. The Ice Castle

**It's been soooo long since I updated! I will work on my other stories later, I want THIS one to start :)! GO JELSA! (Jack/Elsa) Haha recently addicted! Same thing happened to me from Jack and Kim... Haha 2 Jack's to write about now! Anyway...**

**I don't own Frozen or Rise Of The Guardians. If I did, the 2 would collide in an EPIC movie! Haha... Rise of the Frozen Tundra... Enjoy ;)**

**Elsa's POV**

*** * * * * * 3 Years Later... * * * * * * **

We were eating dinner from the food Kristoff and Sven got us. It was DELICIOUS! I can't believe that wild animals (I feel so bad...) could taste good! When I grew up I lived on vegetables and... heh... chocolate... Mmm... We were chatting about how AWESOME our home is (The Ice Castle) and how my powers weren't a curse. Most of the time anyway... But then Olaf came in... swooning? What was he so lovey-dovey about? He's a snowman... There isn't any snow-woman out there... right? Olaf sat down and sighed dreamily.

"What's so romantic this time Olaf?" Anna asked, with a smirk on her face. Kristoff and I just shrugged and went back to eating. "I met a snow-woman!" I spit out my food as well as Kristoff.

"WHAT?!" Anna, Kristoff and I yell. "I thought only you could do that!" Anna said. I shrugged confused.

"You made her for me! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Olaf jumped. I stared at him. "Olaf I didn't make a snow-woman!" I say before sitting down.

"You might have been staring at a lump of ice." It's true, it happens A LOT. "Bu-but she talked! Like me!" Kristoff fainted. Anna choked and I just froze my food.

"WHAT?!" We all yell again. Everyone looks at me. "Don't look at me! I didn't do it!" I protest. Olaf smiled.

"Course' ya did Els! You're the only Ice Queen around!" I thought this over. "Maybe, I could've done it when I ran away." We all laughed slightly at the memory. When I ran away and made our home, and when Anna sacrificed herself for me.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat. "Let's do something!" Every nodded. Anna jumped up, put her jacket on and ran. "LET'S GO!" She yelled, already out the door. We just shrugged and grabbed our skates. I grabbed Anna's as well. But one thing shocked us. What we saw when we walked out the door. 2 white and big yeti's... They said something which sounded like mumbling. And before I could ask what was happening, SOMETHING (AHEM Yeti's!) threw me into a sack! I tried to get out but before I could, I was thrown into something. When I hit the ground, everything went black.

*** * * * * * * 1 Hour Later in ? * * * * * * * **

I woke up in a sack. My head was out of it, but my body was still in the sack. I saw 3 faces looking down at me, Anna's, Kristoff's and Olaf's. They all looked worried. "What happened... Why am I in a sack..." The 3 of them shrugged. "Because He chose you." **(AN Does that remind anyone of Jesus? Because He chose you?)** I looked at where the deep voice was coming from. When I turned to see, I saw a rather large man with a white beard and red suit on looking at us. He had 2 tatoos on his arms. One arm said Nice and the other Naughty. That couldn't be who I think it is right? "North let her out of her sack."

I heard a very high voice say. I turn to see a feathery fairy. Okay I am dreaming now. I look around the room, I see the man, 'North' talking to a boy with white hard and a blue sweater, the Fairy, a small golden boy, and a... Bunny? I turn to Anna who was jumping. "OHMYGOSH! I KNOW ALL OF YOU!" She said before squealing.

"You-" She pointed to the fairy. "You're the tooth fairy!" The TF smiled. "And you-" She pointed to the huge bunny. "Your the Easter bunny! And you're-" She pointed to the man in the red suit. "Santa! And you're Jack Frost!" I froze at the last sentence. Litteraly. I froze my right hand. "A little help here!" I said to Kristoff.

I was still in the sack. It was tighter than it looked. When he pulled me out of the sack, 'Jack' spit out what he was drinking. I looked down. "Did I do something to my dress?" He shook his head, no. "No, but one question." He started. I nodded for him to continue. "Who wears ICE dresses?"

I am a BIT offended, but I shake off the feeling. I was about to say something, but then Anna, being herself, jumped in front of me and said, "Ice Queen's do, of course!" Jack and the other.. Things looked confused.

Kristoff noticed this and looked at me, "Care to demonstrate Elsa?" I nodded. By now everyone was focused on me. I unfroze my right hand and waved my hand to the ceiling, making a huge ice chandelier, and afterwards making a huge snowball and throwing it at Jack. When he got out of the snow he walked behind North. I giggled. " looked at the other creatures and they were looking at me or Jack, for who knows why. "Uh, why are ya staring?" I ask. The TF blushed and looked down. North laughed. "Looks like Jack has some competition!" I was confused.

I have heard of Jack Frost before, but I never knew what he does. "What do you mean?" Jack stepped out from behind North and made a snowball with his hand and threw it at my face. "Do you want another snowball that can suffocate you Jack?" I say at him. I wipe off the snow in my hair and my dress. I saw Jack shake his head, no, vigorously. I laughed a bit. Then I got back to topic. "Why are we here and WHO in the world are you?!" I asked. To be honest I was a bit freaked out here, while the other 3 looked perfectly calm. Then the TF answered.

'I'm Tooth, that's Jack, that's North, that's Sandy and that's the overly dramatic Bunny!" I laugh at the last name. "HEY! I'm not overly dramatic! That hurts you know, mate!" Bunny yelled. I roll my eyes. Riighhhtttt... NOT overly dramatic. Note my sarcasm. Then North spoke up. "Well you know us now, tell us your names, Elsa." I leaned back a bit. "Why are you asking for my name if you know it already?"

"I'm Santa Claus. I know all of you, but they don't." He said, gesturing toward Tooth, Jack, Bunny and Sandy. "Fine. I'm Elsa, that's Anna, Kristoff and Olaf." I say.

"Now you didn't answer me. Why are we here?" Jack smiled/smirked.

"We'll tell you if, you tell me what the heck is he?" He says pointing to Olaf. I raise one of my brows. "What does it look like? A dog? Olaf's a snowman." I roll my eyes. North grabbed one of his arms and stared at it. Jack turned to Olaf.

"Okay tell me something. Elsa made you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I never knew anyone who could, and you can talk?"

"Yeah why?" Before Jack could continue, Olaf's arm smacked North, and he put his arm back in place.

"Arms to yourself bud!" He yelled at him. I stifle in a laugh. "Okay ANSWER me this time. Why. Are. We. Here?" I am getting impatient. "Again, He chose you." North said. "What do you mean?" "The Man in the Moon. He chose you 4 as the newest immortals!" Tooth said, smiling like crazy.

As soon as she said 'immortals' Kristoff fainted, Olaf's feet were on his head and his arms where in his feet, and Anna was jumping and squealing. Jack walked over to me and asked if this was how I reacted when I found out about my powers. I whispered no before repositioning Olaf, slapping Kristoff awake and freezing Anna's feet and mouth. She said something under the ice but it sounded like _'mmfet humf shu!'_. When everyone calmed down, I unfroze Anna, while the guardians were laughing their heads off.

"What do you mean? Me, Kristoff and Olaf can't do anything. Elsa is the only one with powers." Anna said after the ice on her lips melted.

"Hahaha you're silly! Of course you have powers! You can control summer, Olaf can fly and shoot snowballs, and Kristoff can use telekinesis!" Said Tooth.

And down goes Kristoff, he fainted. Again. After I woke him up I asked, "How come they never discovered their powers before?" Tooth smiled.

"Because, after the little incident 3 years ago **(AN: When Anna froze/thawed)**, your powers started to grow inside you, by now they are as strong as Elsa's were 3 years ago. But now Elsa's powers are AAMMAAZING! Like her teeth! They look like pearly white freshly fallen snow! They're like Jacks!" She said, before sticking her hands in my mouth to look at my teeth. "_MMFF!_" I yelled, muffled.

"Now, now Tooth, don't make her anymore uncomfortable as she is." Jack said. I mouthed 'thank you' to him. He just smiled at me. I got hit in the head with something and before I knew it, all I saw was utter darkness.

**DUN DUN DUUNNNN! What happened! Haha, you have to find out on Ch. 2; Shy!**

**Hugs and Kisses, (not literally) Jade :)**

**P.S. Where's Sven? Whoever can get the closest or the actual place, then I will give them a new O.C.! Only 2 people so act fast! If you vote more than once, the first vote is counted, well the other is completely ignored. Just do this:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:  
**

**Powers(If you want):**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**AGAIN, Hugs and Kisses, Jade :)**


	2. Shy

**Hey guys! Chapter** 2; **Shy is up now** :D **Enjoy. By the way, the first part is just what happened in Jack's POV.**

* * *

"Who wears ice dresses?" I asked. Elsa looked offended but only for a small moment.

"Ice Queens do!" Anna said, obviously proud of her sister. I looked over to Elsa, who was looking down, and than over to the snowman. Did she make him? I let the question escape my mind, and asked another.

"What do you mean 'Ice Queen' Anna?" Elsa's head shot up and she smiled.

"Care to demonstrate, Elsa?" Kristoff asked. I looked back to Elsa who was grinning deviously. She just nodded and said, "Gladly."

Before looking up, and with the wave of her hand, she made an ICE chandelier. Wow! She then made a snowman like Olaf, who wasn't alive though. Elsa looked up from her creation and smiled. Everyone was looking at either me or Elsa, but she looked confused.

"Looks like Jack's got some competition, mate!" Bunnymund said. I just shrugged while Elsa was processing what Bunnymund just said. "What do you mean?" Anna laughed. "Elsa don't you remember those books Mother read us? About Jack Frost?" Elsa shook her head. "Well Jack here, is an Ice Guardian." Elsa looked shocked, but shrugged and turned to North.

"Why are we here?" Elsa asked. "The man in the moon chose you four as guardians!"

* * *

**Hour Later...**

* * *

I sat on the windowsill thinking about Elsa. How is it that she is like me... After thinking about this for a few more seconds, I heard singing. I flew to the voice and saw Elsa on a chair with her knees up to her chest singing.

"Let it go, let it go!

I'll rise like the break of dawn!

Let it go, let it go!

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand,

in the light of day, let the storm rage on...

The cold never bothered me anyway."

I clapped and Elsa immediatly put her legs down and looked behind her. She was blushing like a tomato.

"Sorry... I thought I was alone..." She said embarrased.

"It's okay Elsa. Your voice is amazing." I smiled at her and then left. While I was walking down the hall, I bumped into Anna.

"Hey Anna." "Oh, hi Jack." She looked behind me. "Do you know where Elsa is?" I nodded. "I just heard her singing in the library."

Anna gasped. "SO SHE SINGS FOR A COMPLETE STRANGER, BUT NOT HER OWN SISTER!?" I laughed, "I just overheard her." I was about to turn the corner when she yelled, "WAIT!"

I turned around on my heel. "Yes?" She smiled at me. "Do you like Elsa?" What on Earth is this girl doing... "Yeah. She's a nice girl." I was about to walk away again when she stopped me and groaned.

"Noo! I mean do you LIKE-LIKE ELSA?!" I laughed and thought about it. Do I? I shook the thought out of my head and looked at Anna's childness.

"I don't know." I answered simply. She moaned out of annoyance. "I will get it out of you one day Frost!" She then turned around and walked into a table before running to the library. Humans...

But it was stuck in my head. That one question. Do I love Elsa?

BOOM! Haha very bad chapter, sorry. It was really short...Now... THE NEW OC OF THE MONTH IS... (Drumroll) Autumn! She will appear at some point, probably as a cousin. And she has wind powers! Haha shout out to her ;) -Jade

PS, This is the layout of Autumn.

Name:Autumn

Age: 13

Power: Wind/Air (same thing..)

Hair color: Gold

Eye color: Redish Brown

Gender: If you haven't figured it out that's plain sad. GIRL!

Enjoy Chapter 3; Admit!


	3. Admit

**Hey guys! This is Chapter 3; Admit! Two chapters in a day. You guys are spoiled. Just Kidding! :D Anyway enjoy the chapter! **

**Anna's POV (Short)**

Jack SOOO like-likes Elsa! It was really obvious. Hesitation is confirmation! AND HE HESITATED! Not that I'm surprised though. They were meant for each other! But one thing today did surprise me... Seeing Kristoff on one knee holding a box right in front of me.

**Elsa's POV**

That was SO embarrassing! NO one has ever heard me sing! I walked out of the library and down the hall to see Kristoff proposing... And to Anna! I just hid behind one of the tables. After Kristoff finished his speech, Anna was in tears. She chocked out a yes, and I couldn't hide anymore. "You guys are ADORABLE!" I yelled, causing the two to jump. "So we have your blessing?" They both said in unison. "When will the wedding be? Who is going to be invited? Anna I'll help with your dress and the decorations, and Olaf can help with Kristoff's suit. And-"I got cut off when Anna hugged me. It's been a really long time ever since she's hugged me. I'm 21 now and she hasn't hugged me since we were 6. When she let go she said, "I'll take that as a yes?" I nodded. "I give you my blessing, but..." I turned to Kristoff. "Hurt her and I will freeze you in water and leave you there for eternity!" Kristoff nodded vigorously. I smiled and kept on walking the other direction. I heard moaning. They just got engaged and they're going at it already?! Being the overprotective sister I am, I opened the door, where the noise was coming from, to reveal Tooth and Jack on top of each other. I don't know why, but I felt jealous. I just closed the door (They didn't see me) and ran to Anna and Kristoff, who were talking about the wedding. "We're going home." I said. "Why? We just got here." Anna said. "The sooner we go the sooner the wedding." They nodded and followed me into the portal home (Snowglobe).

**Arrendele**...

"Okay Anna, let's go find your dress." I dragged her to the nearest dress shop and we started looking around. Our adoptive sister who ran the real castle while we lived in the ice castle walked up to us. "Elsa! Anna! Which one of you is getting married?" Autumn said. Her gold hair was in a bun and she was wearing a normal red princess dress. "Anna. Kristoff FINALLY proposed to her!" Autumn squealed. "FINALLY! Anna follow me!" Anna followed her and shrieked. "THIS DRESS IS PERFECT! Thank you so much Autumn!" I smiled, as well as everyone else in the shop. We bought the dress and Autumn helped us look for decorations and everything else.

**5 hours later...**

I flopped onto my bed, exhausted. How long can a girl shop?! Geez, Anna... As I was about to drift into a deep sleep, Bunnymund ran into my room. "THERE YOU ARE!" He yelled. "Excuse me?" "We looked all over the world for you!" I raised a brow. "I was here the whole time..." He looked dumbfounded. "Oh." I shooed him out of my room, and fell asleep.

**Jack's POV**

I was waiting for Bunnymund to come back. He said he was going to find Elsa. She's been gone for 6 hours! All of a sudden, Bunnymund came in and said, "Arrendele." I stood. "What?" "She's in Arrendele numbnut." I sighed. "Why?" He shrugged. "I don't know. She made me leave before I could ask." "Fine." I walked and found Tooth. "Hey Jack." She looked worried. "Hey Tooth." I leaned in to kiss her but she backed away. "What's wrong?" She sighed. "Us." My heart dropped. "What?" "Elsa saw." I knew exactly what she was talking about. "So?" She looked at me. "So, you like her. She likes you." I was confused. "What? I don't like Elsa." She shook her head. "I'm going to talk to her. I'm sorry Jack, but I'm breaking up with you." And she walked away, leaving me here.

**At Arrendele Tooth's POV**

I flew to the castle and saw Elsa on her balcony. I flew up to her. 'We need to talk." I said. She shook her head. "No we don't." "Yeah we do! You like Jack don't you?" She shook her head again. "No. He's your boyfriend anyway." I giggled a bit. "We broke up." She looked shocked. "Why?!" "Simple. I don't think I love him like that anymore. Besides, he like you, you like him." Elsa sighed. "I don't like him! I never will." She turned around. "But Elsa-" "But nothing!" When she turned around ice shot out of her hand. Ice struck my chest, and I felt my body go limp before total darkness went over my body.

**Jack's POV**

I went to Arrendele and found Elsa's room. When I opened the door I saw a lifeless Tooth and a guilty looking Elsa. I looked closer, Tooth had ice in her feathers. ELSA KILLED TOOTH! "Tooth!" I yelled, me and Bunnymund running to her. I looked at her and to Elsa, who looked shocked. "YOU!" I pointed at her. She looked at me scared. "YOU KILLED TOOTH!" She shook her head vigorously. "N-no! It-it was an ac-accident! I didn't mean-" I stopped her. "I don't want any of your God damn excuses!" Bunnymund looked shocked. I don't care. I never want to see her again! "Mate, you're beind a bit harsh!" Bunnymund said, trying to keep calm. "I DON'T ARE IF IT WAS HARSH!" Every word I said, Elsa backed away. She was backed up to the railing. "I hate you!" I yelled at her before pushing her off the balcony. And I don't care if it kills her or not. "JACK!" Bunnymund yelled. "WHAT?!" He looked angry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'?! YOU BLOODY PUSHED ELSA!" I heard a crash. Bunnymund looked over the railing and yelled at me. "LOOK SHE'S DEAD! WHAT DO YOU SEE!?" He forced me to look over the railing to see Elsa with and icicle going through her stomach, and blood everywhere. Her face was expressionless. Anna ran in. "I heard a crash what happened?!" When no one answered she got angry. "WHAT HAPPENED FROST?!" I stayed silent. "JACK here MURDERED Elsa!" Anna looked like she was going to explode. She glared at me and looked at Bunnymund. "AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP HIM?!" Then she turned to me. "AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU! I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF THIS CASTLE OR INTO THE DUNGEON!" I stood frozen. "NOW! GET. THE. HELL. OUT!" When she stopped yelling she ran right through me and I gasped. Anna didn't believe in me anymore. Me and Bunnymund just ran out of the room.

**At the North Pole **

After Bunnymund explained everything to North, and North looked furious. "Jack frost from now on you are no longer a guardian! That is, until you can do something EXTREMELY heroic, which in your case, will be hard!" Bunnymund nodded. "And if it wasn't for you, more people would've believed in us! Look at that globe Jack! What do you see?!" I looked at the huge globe and saw very few lights still flickering. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" Bunnymund yelled. I heard a feminine voice say, "What mess?" I turned to see a fairy. Tooth! "Four words. Jack. Is. A. MURDERER!" Bunnymund yelled at me. I flinched. Tooth had the most serious face. "Who?" I looked down and said, "E-Elsa."

**THE END :D Yay Autumn is in this chapter. She will appear more. Shout out to the actually Autumn again. You my friend, are awesome! Read Chapter 4 to see what happens! By the way, sorry for any swearing in here. -Jade**

**PS I did this all on my tablet.**


	4. Authors Note, Please Read!

**Hey guys... Sorry this isn't a new chapter. This is a new... STORY OPENING :D I have totally no idea what that means, or if it means what I'm trying to imply! :D Haha... There goes me... So sarcastic... ... ... ... Anyways... BACK ONTO TOPIC! I have new stories I want to make, but I want people to enjoy and read them. In the end if all the books are tied, then I will try to make them all... I know I haven't finished any of my stories but I want to make a new genre... Or series... Anyways... These are the choices... By the way their all Winx Club XD**

**Can't Say Those 3 Words Enough (1)**

Musa and Riven have never been on good terms... But when Riven steps up to the plate and confesses how he feels... Will Musa return those feelings? Just a bunch of one shots of how they confess their love... (A/N Sorry I've been obsessed.)

**In A Flash (2)**

Bloom and Sky never talk to each other. Not because of hatred, but because their shy. They always have loved each other. But they were too scared of rejection to say anything. Will one of the two suffer because of their shyness?

**Whenever You Need Me I'll Be There (3)**

Brandon and Stella have been ignoring each other because of their breakup. What happens after graduation when Brandon has eyes on a girl... Another girl? Will Stella come to her senses and come back to Brandon? Or is it too late?

**I Don't Understand (4)**

"Layla! Layla come on tell me what happened!" He screamed at her. She turned around with tears in her eyes. "You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?!" She yelled. He was taken aback from her but stood still. "It's because of her..."

**One Day In The Forest (5)**

Flora was walking through the foggy forest. She was scared and never felt this way before. How did I do that... She thought to herself. She was taken out of her thoughts when she saw a body on the floor. Lifeless. Or so she thought...

**The Life Through Her Eyes (6)**

Techna was always bullied at Alfea for being the one for technology. When the Winx visits Red Fountain for the first time, she meets Timmy. He is amazed at her ability. Will they fall in love... Or fall in the dumps?

**Every Note Is For You (7)**

He was walking through the portal and the second he stepped out of it, he heard singing. Not any regular singing... But someone was singing the song he was assigned! | In this story every boy is assigned a subject, and in Riven's case, it's a song. Anyone who does this subject perfectly is made for that boy. This part won't be in summary just saying.

That's it! Votes go as long as I want them too.. and they could end tomorrow! So vote soon :)

-Jade Kyrine

P.S. If some want to know, the order I want to do them in is 1, 7, 3, 2, 5, 4 and then 6. :)


End file.
